Until death do us apart
by Kogaxe
Summary: AU On their anniversary Yami and Yugi have a fight they will forever regret: a terrible accident changes their lives and their relationship for good. Will their love survive despite all the odds being against them?
1. Chapter 1

Woaahh another fic and I haven´t even finished my previous ones, I just had to start this story because it wouldn´t let me alone! I´ll finish my other fics, someday I promise!

Full summary: Yami and Yugi are just an average couple, they met and fell in love by casualty, they fight and have happy moments like any other couple, they live together and things seem to be almost perfect …unless tragedy strikes them, nothing will ever be normal again.

That day, the city of Domino awoke under an absolutely clear sky, the birds were chanting and the air was covered in a sweet fresh fragrance, it was quite a contrasting landscape compared to the previous rainy night.

Yami, a 26 year old young man was just waking up in his comfortable bed, messed multicolored hair and tired limbs, he rubbed his scarlet eyes to help them get used to the morning light.

He let an audible yawn escape while extending his arms in the air to stretch them.

-Good morning aib…-started he but stopped suddenly at the moment of realizing that the person he was looking for wasn´t there, next to his side of the bed.

Under the empty space were some untidy blankets and a warm pillow though, meaning that the one he´d expected to see had been there not long ago.

Their bedroom was of a regular size, painted in warm colors, it had a large window which lead to the street and to the top of a big tree, they lived in a fourth floor, and next to that window was their bed, his partner, Yugi, had insisted to set it there because he loved to see the sky during a starry night. They also had a common group of furniture, the usual things like a desktop and a computer, an armchair, shelves to keep their clothes, a closet, a mirror and so on.

Yami instantly noticed that on top of the desktop wasn´t resting "the millennium puzzle", a golden artifact that Yugi used to carry everywhere, it had belonged to Yami´s family for generations but he didn´t have idea of what it was because in the beginning it had been literally a puzzle, until Yugi solved it.

A calid atmosphere began to embrace that room, the sweet and relaxing smell of coffee and pancakes coming from the kitchen.

Yami felt relieved and formed a wide smile without even noticing, he yawned one last time before getting out of the bed.

In another part of the apartment was Yugi, the younger of the couple, he was 23 years old, had purple shiny eyes, hair almost identical to his boyfriend´s, spiky and multicolored, as a matter of fact they were physically alike in many aspects except that Yami was taller rather muscular and had a deep serious facial expression while Yugi was a bit childish and tender.

-My sweet little one!- exclaimed Yami, entering to the kitchen, to a busy Yugi who was already dressed to work, suit and even a tie, and cooking breakfast: pancakes covered with blackberry syrup, cereal with fruit, and sugarless coffee, Yami didn´t like sweet things that much.

-Morning Yami- answered the smaller one without turning to face his boyfriend, he kept cooking instead.

-It smells delicious-commented at the same time that he took a seat next to the table in the kitchen.

-Breakfast´s ready Yami, you can serve yourself- Yugi then left the cooking utensils and got out of the kitchen

-But aibou I love it when you serve it for me, remember when you formed a smiley face with a pair off eggs, I´ve never seen something like tha-…? Aibou?

Yugi didn´t answer he seemed to be really busy gathering his stuff inside a briefcase, going from a room to another, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly, checked himself in a mirror and combed his hair a little more, sprayed some lotion over his body and returned to the kitchen to pick his keys up.

-Don´t you have classes early?

-Little one, we´re on holidays have you forgotten?- Yami was a history teacher at the Domino´s high school and had just finished a term a couple of days ago.

-Oh, right, see you later then- with that Yugi tried to exit the kitchen and the apartment

-Little one- Yugi stopped right in front of the door giving the back to the taller one but didn´t answer- Are you…mad or something?- said he from the kitchen, which was almost in front of the main door.

-No- said he without turning around

-Aibou tell me please, what did I do

-What did you do Yami? Well I knew you were already on holidays

-So? Is that the problem?- asked he very surprised

-Problem? –he finally turned around- No Yami we don´t have any problem- answered Yugi with what seemed to be a tired smile

-So why don´t you give me a goodbye kiss- said he extending his arms as if he was going to hug him

But Yugi responded with a growl and a deathly stare that scared and made Yami froze, without saying anything else he exited the apartment leaving his confused boyfriend sitting in the kitchen.

It took him several seconds to snap out of his confusion until the sweet smell of pancakes woke him up, he shook his head, scratch his messy spiky hair and then began serving breakfast.

-What´s gotten into him?- thought in loud voice while chewing a piece of wet and hot pancake.

He yawned and drank some coffee

-Mph!-he burned his tongue with the hot drink, maybe he was still a bit sleepy and didn´t feel the mug had quite a high temperature, a drink of cold water directly from the tap made him feel much better. When he was there leaning under the tap and with his mouth out he noticed the kitchen clock. 9:15, it meant Yugi was already late, really late, for work.

-So that was his problem- thought and felt much more relaxed, he went back to his seat and continued eating his pancakes carefully drinking his sugarless coffee.

Those pancakes with homemade blackberry syrup tasted truly exquisite, no doubt Yugi knew how to cook a good meal.

Feeling lucky for having such a wonderful boyfriend Yami, for some reason, began to remember how he and Yugi met, it had been almost three years ago…

To be continued…

A boring first chapter I know, I´ll try to update at least once a week, in the meantime I´d love to know what you think about this, send me a review that way I´ll be able to improve the story and you´ll make me incredibly happy!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter came pretty quickly, it´s just that I´ve felt inspired to write this particular story and I hope you like it as much as I do.

Thank you very much for your reviews they always make my day and bring a smile to my face!

-Chapter2

Feeling lucky for having such a wonderful boyfriend Yami, for some reason, began to remember how he and Yugi met, it had been almost three years ago…

-flashback-

The great Duel Monsters tournament finally was coming to an end, the big event was going to take place inside Kaibaland, duelists from all over the world gathered to witness the final duel that would decide who was going to challenge the King of Games: Yami. And not only that, the final duel was going to be a tag duel.

Kaibaland had been always known for being a crowded and noisy place full of people of all kinds, children, youngsters even adults liked to play Duel Monsters and there wasn´t a better place to experience it other than the amusement park that belonged to Kaiba Corp whose CEO was Yami´s cousin, Seto Kaiba.

Yami and Kaiba grew together and when they were younger, in their teenagers ages, they used to compete and fight with each other to see who was better at anything, school, games and of course Duel Monsters, for some reason Yami had what some people would call a "natural talent", he´d defeat Seto in almost every duel they had which enraged his cousin, who had a giant ego and couldn´t stand being the second and the shadow of Yami. For that reason Seto kept challenging him with the same results, as a matter of fact at some point of their lives Seto almost hated Yami and stopped talking to him for some time.

But now all of that were past time and although Yami was talented and smart he didn´t have the ability, or the will, to take over Kaiba Corp, and Seto did, that was why he inherited the corporation and not his cousin, the adopted son of his father. That ended up being the best situation for both of them because it helped them to settle things down.

Now they, Yami, Seto and his brother Mokuba, were somehow a family.

Seto did a great job at KC, organizing tournaments, opening amusement parks, researching technology to have the best equipment in the world…

Yami worked for him, or kinda "worked" because all he needed to do was play card games and naturally won all of them. In a society like theirs Duel Monsters was like a sport, a serious business which people didn´t take lightly, and the champion was considered almost like a rockstar or a movie star due to the fact that he also appeared on TV, made public appearances, had a big fanbase of duelists…and girls, thanks to his unique charm: singular hair, enigmatic ruby eyes , a body covered in leather that made him look, what lots of people would call, sexy.

Yami was the "cute face" the "eye candy" for the company, not that Seto wasn´t attractive or anything, in fact he had the face and the body to be the icon of Kaiba Corp, he was even more elegant and educated than Yami, his big problem was his dislike for people in general, his coldness, actually he treated everyone rather unfriendly, educated and formal but cold and serious, he was like that with his business partners, employees and family including Yami, except Mokuba his brother, who was treated differently , maybe because they all had complicated childhoods, the three of them had suffered many events.

Although Yami wasn´t either the talkative one of the family he had what some people may call charisma, it was obvious that he loved dueling because of the way he acted in a tournament, an exhibition or even a casual match, it was his face or smile, the way he smirked or how he put the cards on his duel disk, no one really knew, all that mattered was that he acted like a real king, the King of Games; fans adored him, reporters loved to write about him and to take photos of his duels and Seto couldn´t feel indifferent, all the publicity and the good image he gave to DM, boys wanted to be like him and girls wanted him, In other words it was a win-win situation.

But that particular day, the finals of the tag duel tournament, the idol wasn´t feeling like he used to, he was sitting on a large chair in the lobby next to his cousin´s office, looking at all the duelists that had gathered in Kaibaland to see the event, his main event, they couldn´t see him trough the black polarized window.

There were boys, girls, men, women, children, parents and sons of all kinds, all of them wearing a duel disk on the arm, all kinds of decks, of faces, of personalities, hundreds of duelists walking by, having matches between them, talking or just waiting to see the great final battle, hundreds of them and Yami didn´t find any interesting one, he couldn´t care or concentrate, he was bored, tired…no, he just didn´t want to be there, the awful part was that he couldn´t understand why that was.

"What is my good for nothing cousin doing?" Seto exited his office and faced a bored king laying on the armchair" Have you been drinking again? Oh, you know what? I don´t care if you´re sick, tired or having a hangover, I don´t care, you´re going to win my tournament and keep attracting people because that´s what I pay you for" he stopped to check some notes he had under his arm" now be prepared because the reporters will be here in no time

"Where are you going?"said a bored king who was tired of hearing sermons and put one of the decorative pillows on his face

"To the KC tower, I have a company to run, have you forgotten? Mokuba must be in the crowd playing or trading cards."

After that Seto disappeared from sight leaving Yami completely alone, he stood there for a couple of minutes without thinking at all when a thought stroke him.

The reporters would be there in any second.

He had to get out of there immediately, he put on his sweatshirt and covered his hair with the cap, wore his duel disk and got out using the back door.

Where he was going or what he was going to do, he couldn´t tell, all that he wanted was to be alone.

After some minutes of wandering mixed in the crowd of duelists he was starting to cheer up, none of them had recognized him, he tried talking differently and showed his less popular cards to the ones who had challenged him or offered to trade and that definitely worked, he was just enjoying himself when a sudden announce sent a chill to his spine.

"Attention duelists, the final match will be postponed for ten minutes due to causes of force majeure, thank you for your comprehension. "

The tricolored hair young man decided that fun time was over and he needed to get out of Kaibaland, that would enrage Seto of course, he was worried about it but couldn´t back out, the point of no return had clearly been passed.

The moment he was near the main entrance one more announcement got his attention.

"Attention duelist, the final match of this season will start now!"

He couldn´t believe it, they were going to start without him? Nonsense, there had to be something wrong, Yami started running towards the duel arena along with many more fans who wanted to be in first line, when he got there the sight of something extremely… weird almost left him breathless: standing where the king of games was supposed to be was a young boy who seemed confused and nervous, he had a duel disk, bright amethyst eyes, an innocent look and the most shocking feature, he looked like Yami´s twin brother…only younger, their eyes were similar and the hair was almost identical.

Yami and the audience in general could only see the boy for a short moment because a couple of Kaibaland bodyguards escorted him outside of the duel arena rather suddenly leaving everyone astonished and confused.

"What happened?"

"Was that Yami?"

"Did something happen to the champion?"

"I dunno he looked weird, didn´t he?"

Those were the things the crowd murmured and questioned between them, they were starting to feel anxious so the shouts didn´t take long to appear.

"We want to see the final!, where´s Yami! We want to see the king!"

Yami was as surprised as them, had his cousin hired an imitator? How dared he?

The whole incident was his own fault but it didn´t matter, Seto was going to hear him no matter what, an imitator, and an awful one, he wasn´t that short…well he wasn´t either a basketball player…bah it didn´t matter his cousin had a lot of explaining to do.

_-pause of flashback-_

Yugi had left almost two hours ago and Yami was still having breakfast, with his pajamas on, he decided to watch some TV to see if that helped him remember the first time they met.

A shampoo commercial showed up, a blonde girl with glasses was talking about how difficult it was to comb her hair after showering and how her usual product irritated her eyes, then it hit him.

He remembered what happened next…

To be continued…

Hope you liked this chapter and don´t get bored because of the flashbacks…because there will be more, but they serve a purpose I swear! Don´t forget to review to see if I need to change something, your feedback is truly appreciated, and I love reviews XD


	3. Chapter 3

Well here´s chapter 3 I can´t wait to get to the interesting part, but for now, more backstory!

Chapter 3

Yami was about to finish his second mug of coffee when a commercial on TV caught his attention, it showed a blonde girl with glasses who reminded him of a certain person.

The first time he saw her was during the tag tournament incident, she and her partner had made it to the finals…

-flashback cont.-

The tricolored hair duelist couldn´t believe his cousin preferred to hire a bad imitator to actually look for the real one, that copycat had showed up just like that and Yami first felt astonished, a cold chill traveled across his spine and paralyzed him right where he was standing, then those bodyguards had taken him out and that woke him up.

For a moment, the time seemed to freeze to the king of games and the people around him appeared to have disappear, for the duelist star only existed him and that impostor, but after he was removed from his sight, the world returned to normal and he could take a quick look at the other side of the duel arena: there were two duelists, a tag team for sure, two blond people, a man and a woman, the man was tall, had brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt while the girl had glasses, long straight hair and big blue eyes, at first glance Yami didn´t notice but they were as surprised as him.

After thinking for seconds Yami started running again towards Seto´s office, he had to know what was going on, but he was stopped abruptly, two KC body guards caught him in the middle of his escape, he noticed that his cap had fallen and his hair and face were now fully visible, it was a good thing those big guys were tall, otherwise his fans would have made a bigger mess.

"Get your hands off me! Don´t you know who you´re dealing with, I´ll have you fired for this, hey you´re messing my hair! "Yami tried to fight his captors, needless to say it was useless, also he was acting like a spoiled child who didn´t want to eat his vegetables.

He was escorted to a room that was used as some kind of prison for those who misbehaved inside the amusement park, bullies, cheaters or sore losers were taken there.

"Hey you pricks, take me out of here, I can´t be here! I am the King of Games! –Yami didn´t use to brag about his achievements or his position, he had a rather calm and serious personality, unless he was disturbed, that way he almost transformed into some different person, saying things he wouldn´t say, gesticulating aggressively, shouting and even threatening. –I am Yami not him goddammit!

"Yami?" a timid voice could be heard from a corner of the room, Yami had been so mad he didn´t notice there was another person inside that place, he turned slowly to see who had said that.

And there it was the responsible for all that misunderstanding, a boy, a small teenager whit big round amethyst eyes, innocent and bright glare, wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless black shirt…dressed almost exactly like Yami, the taller of the two recognized the other for the hair, spiky and tricolored, his own style.

The boy was sitting on a chair on a corner of the small room they were in, a room with only two chairs, a table and a large black polarized window, Yami knew that placed existed but never imagined it was like that.

"So you´re the bad imitator my miserable cousin hired, aren´t you?"

"Imitat…?"started the smaller one but was interrupted immediately.

"Ohhh no, don´t, you don´t have to apologize, I see those guys who work for Seto are good, in less than an hour they got clothes"he pointed at the boy´s shoes, jeans and shirt "and managed to mimic my hair…and the color" said he at the same time that he messed the other boy´s hair who timidly closed his eyes in fear for a second "How adorable they even gave you a duel disk, do you even know how to use it" said he touching the power button of the artifact.

The boy who had been timid and fearful acted almost immediately after Yami´s last act.

"Hey I don´t know what you´re talking about! I think I know as much as you do and…I d-d-do know how t-t-to use it" stuttered he

The taller duelist crossed his arms and got away from the boy to the other corner, from there he stared at the teenager, he wasn´t the type of person who would pick on small boys and for that he felt guilty, maybe he was just a fan who liked to dress like his idol, he couldn´t blame the boy, also he seemed to be actually scared and confused.

"Why were you on the stage? Who told you to do that?"

"This lady…" the boy couldn´t look him in the eye, he was just staring at the floor "grabbed me there"

"Lady?"

"Y-y-yes, she had brown hair, blue eyes and was dressed like a secretary, she told me things like where have you been, they´re waiting, you´re unbelievable" he started talking a bit more relaxed "she was so into herself she didn´t hear what I was saying."

"Anything else?"

"Mmm she said something like, you´ll ruin my first day here"

So that was it, Seto´s new secretary must have been so hectic she confused him with this small teenager, true they looked like twin brothers, but Yami was much taller and muscular and older and…

Yami took his palm to the face and massaged his temple.

"Look, I think I understand what happened you…what´s your name?"

"Yugi…Muto Yugi" answered him like a child answering to a teacher

"Yugi, your cosplay must have confused the staff people and…"

"Cosplay?" questioned he raising an eyebrow

"Ah…yes, I think that´s how you teenagers call when you dress like…idols or something"

"I…first of all I am not cosplaying…this…this is how I dress normally! –pointed he at his own clothes "and second…I am not a teenager!" almost shouted making himself to blush.

"Woah calm down little one!

"D-d-don´t call me little one!" he was still blushed and exasperated

"Ok ok, just calm down" Yami spoke with a more calm tone trying to ease the situation "Yugi, what were you doing before all this?"

"I was…am, accompanying my girlfriend, she´s going to duel in the final"

"Girlfriend? The final? You mean that blonde girl? And…wait just how old are you?"

"Twenty…"

"You look sma..."

"I know!" interrupted he and looked away to hide his blush and anger.

The king of games was astonished, none of his fans had behaved like that in front of him, well it wasn´t like most of them talked to him either way, his presence somehow intimidated or scared them, at least that was how he felt.

"Little one, do you know who I am?"

"I said don´t call me that!...and yes…you´re Yami the King of Games …and I…admired you" he looked away again crossing his arms "but not anymore because I see you´re just a spoiled brat!

"No, little one I…"

Yugi gave him a killing stare that forced him to change his words.

"Sorry…Yugi…erm…hahaha" Yami couldn´t hold it anymore and started laughing

"Oh now you´re laughing at me!, great"

"No hahah…it´s just…haha…you´re so different than me, it wouldn´t have worked either way"

"Work?" questioned the smaller one raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, well I was going to escape this championship thing and my cousin´s new secretary found you, it would have worked if you weren´t that…"

"That what?"

"Nothing, it´s just that you seem to be a good boy, and tender if you permit me"

"I don´t permit you!"said Yugi crossing his arms and looking away again, he was blushing so much his face was all red.

"It´s ok, I haven´t laughed like this in…I don´t remember"

The smaller of the two was still crossing his arms and refusing to look at him, Yami had to change the subject and apologize somehow, he didn´t want him to be that mad, it had been his fault after all.

"You´re here with your girlfriend, but you said you knew how to used that" said he pointing at the duel disk

"Y-y-yes, my best friend is her partner because I´m not good enough…"

"The blond guy"

"Yes…"

They had been there for a long while already, Yami wondered what was taking Seto and his staff so much to take them out, maybe it was still a long wait so he decided to break the ice.

"Say little one, do you want me to teach you some strategies?"

"With one condition"

"Whatever you want"

"Don´t call me little one"

"O-o-ok, sorry…" Yami almost felt a sweat drop running through his nape.

The match started with Yami playing his usual cards, he had been recognized by Yugi so it didn´t matter if he saw his real deck.

"…and then I´ll summon the D…"

"Woah the Dark Magician!" Yami couldn´t finish his move, Yugi interrupted him "I never thought I´d be able to see it like this" he got closer to the table to see the card better "It really is how they described it."

Yugi began to talk like if there was no one else in that room, that behavior for some reason touched Yami´s heart.

"Do you like it?" that had been of course a stupid question, he couldn´t help it, that strange boy made him feel …weird.

"Oh…" Yugi snapped out of his fascination and suddenly remember been in the same room with the King of Games "…I like…how you duel…I´ve seen you on TV and internet, your cards and your moves…"

"Well…thank you" Although the champion had heard those words multiple times before, this time was different, he felt nervous and couldn´t explain why, he even almost blushed.

For a couple of seconds both of them seemed to have run out of words to say or things to do, Yugi was sitting appearing to be embarrassed, blushed, looking at the floor and with both hands on his lap.

The taller one commenced to feel the awkwardness of the situation and decided to relieve the heavy air they were both breathing.

"I can give you a card…if you want it of course, I mean ermm…"

"Huh?" at least he caught the boy´s attention

"Yeah, I mean I cannot give you my Dark Magician because…"

"Oh no no no!" interrupted Yugi even more blushed "I´d never ask you to give me such an expensive and rare card"

"It´s not about that…this card has…well…it has a sentimental value" the King felt even more nervous and weird, never before had he told anyone about what that card meant to him.

"I …see"

"But!" he tried to change the subject immediately "I can give you something else"

After that Yami grabbed his deck case, took out his cards and look for something in particular.

"This one right here, take it"

Yugi timidly took the card Yami was handing to him, it was a rare one, an effect monster called Marshmallon.

"It´s a pretty strong card even when it doesn't look like it, besides I think it looks like you" He regretted those words almost the moment they came out of his mouth. He wanted to slap himself and prayed to the gods the boy hadn´t heard him.

"Huh? Like…me?" said Yugi pointing his fingers towards himself, well… he heard.

"I…I… I…just…think…it looks… kinda cute" and now it was the turn for the serious one to blush like an apple.

"Cute?"

"Yes! And we were in the middle of a duel you can´t lose concentration that easily, it could cost you the match" Yami changed the subject so quickly Yugi didn´t even notice he was avoiding the conversation

After some minutes the duel finished, Yami won but ended up with only 100 life points left, almost no one had ever achieved such thing.

"You said you weren´t good, but that´s completely false! Look you almost defeated me, the champion!"

"Beginner´s luck" said the smaller one shuffling his own cards in order to avoid the other´s gaze.

"There is no such thing in Duel Monsters Yugi you can even win a tournament!"

Yugi sighed tiredly and gave him a defeated look.

"I have never said this to anyone but…I lose on purpose"

"You what?"

"Oh no no…I genuinely lost this time, in fact I´ve never played with anyone like this before, I lose on purpose when I play against my friends and…girlfriend."

"You mean, the finalist"

"Yeah…Rebecca and Joey"

"Why would you do that?"

"At first…it was because I just didn´t want to have all the attention, I like to just play for fun but in tournaments…everyone forgets about everything and just wants to win no matter what…some even cheat or stop talking to a friend because of that."

The King was amazed, any other person with such talent would take advantage of it, the attention of the girls and the admiration of the boys, plus the fame and money, and that strange boy didn´t want any of it, he just wanted to be free and have fun with a card game.

"Yugi I must confess I´m in shock…but why haven´t you told your girlfriend?"

"With her is a bit more complicated, she has a strong personality and sometimes acts like a capricious child, she takes DM seriously, the first duels I let her won just like with any other duel, but it got worse…if I tell her I´ve been lying she will be truly mad at me."

"And how did you become this good?"

"I duel on the internet, no one knows me and I don´t know anyone…it´s different from the real real thing of course…haha"

"If by that you mean you liked our match then I concur"

Both smiled at each other and Yami felt as if some kind of bond had been formed.

-pause of flashback-

Yami looked at the watch, he still had some spare time before Yugi arrived from work which mean he could go back to sleep or watch a movie…or even better, he could play some videogames while he waited for his boyfriend to return.

He went to the living room, turned on the console and started playing, after a while he couldn´t help thinking about the small box he had prepared for that singular day of their lives.

To be continued…

That´s it for now, I hope next chapter can come as quickly as previous ones, well until then.

Don´t forget to write you reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Edit: I changed the title so it could give a better idea about what´s going to happen and how the story will develop in next installments. I apologize for any inconvenience this could give you

And that was part of Yami´s background story, now let´s meet little Yugi.

Chapter 4

It was around 5:00 pm and Domino City was covered by an orange sky, the streets and avenues were full of busy people already going back to their homes after a day of work, there were cars trapped in common traffic jams, inside one of them was a young man with amethyst bright eyes.

It was the end to another hectic busy day to Yugi Muto, the life of a videogame programmer was harder than most people think, he surely loved his job; he had studied really hard at college to be able to perform such a difficult task, he had just started working for a subdivision of Kaiba Corp focused on programming and the pay was decent almost good, he could afford a comfortable apartment, a nice car and of course, lots of cards.

Although he enjoyed being paid for doing what he liked, it was as stressing as any other job, he hated waking up early and wearing formal outfits.

But the thing that irritated him the most was his boyfriend forgetting his own anniversary.

Yugi couldn´t help think about that since he left home earlier that morning, he looked around himself, the cars that surrounded his didn´t seem to be moving any time soon, the sun was already far in the west so he didn´t have to worry about turning on the air conditioning to avoid heating. It was like that all days, he was used to it and didn´t feel stressed easily yet that singular day was a bit different.

The young man turned around to see what he had on the back seat, a big dark blue box with a bow on top, an anniversary gift to his ungrateful boyfriend.

Yugi sighed, turned on the radio and listened to a relaxing song, then he looked down to see the artifact Yami had given him a while ago, the millennium puzzle, an avalanche of thoughts filled his mind.

"How could he, after all we´ve been through, I even cooked his favorite meal, gosh…sometimes is like he just doesn´t even care…he couldn´t even wake up early as I had told him, not only that, he came home last night really late, of course I was so worried waiting for him and where he was? He must have been drinking AGAIN with his coworkers!" He was starting to tighten his teeth and fists around the wheel.

Yugi was so mad and angry he didn´t notice the lights changing from red to green and the car horns didn´t take long to be heard, which made him only madder.

He stuck his head out of the window and shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Right after that he was surprised of his own acts, he never behaved like that , he didn´t even swear, no doubt Yami was so able to bring the worst out of him.

Yugi blushed, closed the window, hided his own face behind the wheel and started moving, he was really embarrassed for those words.

But the other drivers didn´t care at all, those things tend to happen all the time during rush hours and traffic jams.

That day couldn´t get any worse.

When suddenly a song started playing in the radio, it was an unbelievable timing, that was the very song Yugi heard when, two years ago in Yami´s car, they started to be lovers.

Two years of being together as a couple and six months of being living in the same apartment, the memory of the events inside that car and with that song as the background music made him blush.

In that instant everything seemed to have happened so quickly, but it hadn´t been like that, Yugi tried to remember how everything started.

It was three years ago, one year before they were a couple, when they met by casualty, almost by accident.

He remembered the incident during the championship tournament, he was with his now ex girlfriend Rebecca Hawkins and his best friend Joey Wheeler because they were going to duel in the finals against the King of Games, Yami and his partner, the regional champion, some guy named Jade Yuki…Jude Yuki…something like that, Yugi couldn´t remember his exact name.

All of their friends were there to support and cheer them up, Ryou, Tristan, Duke and Marik but there had been so many people that at some point Yugi lost them all, he felt so nervous surrounded by lots of unknown people so he put his duel disk on to see if that made him feel better, he thought he could have a duel and relax a little until he could find his friends.

He remembered that almost no one paid attention to him so he ended up wandering in the backstage until a woman grabbed him by the shoulder, he could also remember her words.

"At last! There you are, where have you been? Your cousin was right you´re a troublemaker, we´re so late already, sheesh! Just follow me, I´ll lead you to the stage entrance!"

He recalled trying to stop her and stuttering something but it didn´t matter how loud he shouted, that girl was really inside her own world. She left him in a duel platform. "You´re on air in ten seconds, well good luck then, oh by the way I thought you were a bit taller and …bigger, ok bye" said she smiling.

Later that same day Yugi found out the girl´s name was Tea Gardner and that was her first day in Kaiba Corp working as Seto Kaiba´s new secretary, she was indeed fired after her big mistake had caused a huge mess, Yami felt so guilty that he helped her find another job inside KC as a model, that girl was truly gorgeous and sensual but her intelligence was definitely not her strong point. She ended up being a good friend.

He recollected being in the big duel arena in front of hundreds of duelist, the surprised gaze of Joey and the look on Rebecca´s face, it was like a mix of panic, fear, anger and confusion. He was just like a stone statue.

Everything happened so quickly that some parts were blurry, he recalled that two men took him to a room that looked like those where detectives interrogated suspects, he was so scared that he decided to sit in a corner and wait. After not long a familiar figure showed up.

It was Yami, his idol…

"At first he seemed to be another arrogant superstar" Thought Yugi driving a bit more relaxed than before.

The tournament had to go on so the same woman from before, Tea entered the room to tell Yami that his partner hadn´t showed up and that he had to face the two duelist by himself, or postpone the whole event …which would had upset Seto even more.

"And he had to come up with the craziest idea on earth" Thought he blushing and smiling, still listening to that singular song.

"This guy here will be my partner, I´ve seen him duel he´s got unique abilities" said Yugi to himself imitating Yami´s voice.

That poor woman didn´t know what to do and Seto was nowhere to be found so she allowed that.

"That was one of the weirdest duels I´ve ever had, the most embarrassing and I will never forgive him for that" thought he looking at the big box through his driving mirror. "And one of the best and most exciting, and for that I´ll always be grateful"

Their connection was strong like any other, most thought they were longtime friends or even twin brothers and the truth was that they had met hours ago.

"Thanks a lot I won´t forget this duel aibou" Yugi could remember the exact words Yami had told him after they had won.

"What?"

"It means partner"

He remembered that after getting out of the duel arena they were separated, Yami was covered in fangirls the moment he stepped out of the platform while Yugi was confronted by his friends, Joey was excited, surprised, altered, he couldn´t believe his best friend could do all those things, he even hugged him and congratulated him, Ryou asked him how it had been like to duel with the King of Games, Tristan made fun of the whole situation, Marik challenged him to a duel uncountable times, Duke encouraged him to participate in more tournaments.

But Rebecca…she was sad and angry, they broke up that night, her pride was just broken and Yugi felt horrible for lying to his own girlfriend.

Two days later she challenged him to a duel, a real one and although she lost they started a new friendship.

"Now she´s like my sister"

Almost two months after the tournament he and Yami met again.

"I felt like I´d never see him again, I had fulfilled every duelist´s dream and accomplished even more, meet the King of Games and be his partner. I knew I couldn´t ask for anything else and even so I felt like I just had to see him no matter what, he had something…special" thought Yugi blushing, he was not far from his home.

They met by accident again in an event to commemorate the beginning of the championship season, there were even more people than in the last tournament, Yugi didn´t want to be there but his friends had insisted, they wanted to see his friend in action again.

He remembered that a young man with a winter cap talked to him.

"Hey aibou"

Yugi couldn´t believe it, Yami was there in the crowd of duelists trying to go unnoticed, they played some duels between them and Yugi introduced him to his friends, Joey and Marik challenged him immediately and Ryou asked him timidly for his autograph. During lunchtime Yami took him to a more private place, a park near the stadium, so they could talk.

The young duelist secretly loved to remember the whole conversation.

-n-n-n-n-

"How have you been little one?"

"Hey I told you not to call me that, have you forgotten?"

"Nope, I do that on purpose" teased he.

"W-w-why?" Yugi questioned already feeling the blush on his cheeks

"I think you look funny when you get mad" said Yami smiling

Yugi didn´t know what to think or how to act so he just took a bite of his sandwich and drank a big sip of his soda to avoid eye contact.

"I´ve missed you"

He almost choked on his sandwich after hearing that. "What?" he thought.

"I got fired" Yami changed the subject immediately.

"Huh?" questioned Yugi recovering from the last surprise.

"Yeah, Seto was so angry that I tried to run out of the championship that he fired me"

"I…I´m sorry"

"Nah, don´t be, the fans went crazy they love how we dueled, don´t tell me you didn´t gain a bunch of fans"

Sadly it was true, the video of the duel had thousand of views online, people recognized him on the streets, girls giggled when they saw him at college, that had been the main reason he hadn´t wanted to be there.

"Well something like that…but, wait…what are you going to do now?"

"Well…" started Yami rather calm for someone who had lost his job "I´ve got some savings and I don´t really think this will continue like the way it is now, you know…Seto can´t ignore what fans want, and they certainly want me" answered Yami and then took a sip of his soda.

"Seto? Uh…you mean Seto Kaiba?"

"That´s right, he´s my cousin"

-n-n-n-n-

Yugi remembered that he couldn´t believe that Seto Kaiba was really so cold that he could fired his own cousin, most people see him as the serious emotionless CEO of KC, although Yugi and his friends knew that wasn´t all the truth, Yami once told him that Seto had lost his mother to a very young age and his father changed abruptly due to that sad event, he became strict and cold towards his own sons and nephew, probably causing Seto to be like that.

Seto being the oldest and most prepared, inherited KC, which was focused on developing weapons and war tools until the new leader changed it completely and took it to new horizons.

Duelist from all over the world thanked Seto for making that decision.

Yugi had met him in person many times due to his connection to his own boyfriend and had found out he wasn´t that cold, well at least not much. Also he was his best friend´s boyfriend.

"Yami came to change our lives, didn´t he" Said he to himself turning around to see the big shiny box he had on the backseat.

He was about to come home, ten minutes or so left to face his ungrateful boyfriend, he couldn´t help recall what happened after that opening tournament, during that conversation that didn´t have to do with card games at all.

To be continued…

Author´s notes:

This chapter ended up being different that I´ve imagined, welp I think it´s not that bad, we´re reaching the interesting part, but first this needs a background to build the big surprise.

See you in the next chapter, love you all and thanks for your reviews. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The long way back to home was almost over to Yugi, he was just a few streets about to get to his apartment, to face his boyfriend and tell him how angry he had been all day because of him.

The shiny dark blue box on the backseat reminded him at all moment how Yami had forgotten about that special day, although he had been like that since the very first time they met, a person who didn´t show his emotions at all, sometimes cold, even indifferent, which had caused uncountable fights and arguments between them. Yugi knew how much Yami loved him and cared for him, he didn´t doubt it at all, it was just that… sometimes he needed to feel like he really cared, after all, aren´t the little things the ones that make the world go round?

Two years already, at first it was like a dream come true for Yugi; he met his idol, appeared on TV with him, was his partner in a Tag Tournament, later they met again and became friends until that special day came and Yami confessed his feelings for him, it was unbelievable, the man he had dreamed so many nights with, the duelist whose photos were all over his computer, phone and portable games.

A dream almost everyone has had and nearly no one has reached.

Yes, when everything started it all felt like heaven and bubbles, every caress, every kiss and every word gave the impression to be from another world.

Yugi, being the shy and sensitive boy he had always been, fell in love with the King of Games the moment he first kissed him, the amethyst eyed young man liked and loved him before all that but in a platonic way but now it was real.

The first weeks he used to think about their new relationship all the time, send him text messages and emails, want to be with him constantly, he even skipped a few classes to see him until Yami knew about it and reprimanded him.

Although he was twenty years old when they began being a couple he acted like a teenager madly in love with his first crush, he´d had a few girlfriends in the past and Yami was the first man in his life, let alone the first superstar, so his behavior was partly understandable.

But what about Yami himself?

Yami also had had some girls in his life, many girls to be honest, as a matter of fact he was dating a girl when they first met, a chinese model called Vivian who, according to him, didn´t mean anything.

Yugi remembered the messages he´d found in his cell phone when they were in Yami´s luxurious apartment looking for an address; some pictures of that woman dressed in lingerie posing truly provocative.

"I just forgot to delete them, besides I didn´t even like her" he had told him

"Then why do you have them huh? And why did you never tell me about this…woman?"

Their first fight as a couple and Yugi didn´t even know where to begin, should he be complaining? They were from several days before the beginning of their relationship and even so he couldn´t help feel jealous, what angered him the most was that Yami took him like it wasn´t a big deal.

"We had just a relationship of convenience"

"Really how so?"

"She´s a model and I´m the King of Games, their people thought we both looked good together, it attracted her fans to Duel Monster and vice versa, she´s just a spoiled girl who needs attention"

"Did you love her?"

"Oh c´mon aibou, I´ve never loved anyone, besides my family maybe"

"Don´t you…love me?"

"You´re so sweet"

After saying that Yami took Yugi in his arms to his bedroom and made love to him in a sweet caring way, just like he used to do it, slowly, his kisses tasted like a sugared liquor in Yugi´s mouth and felt like caress all over his body. Yugi had described the moment as 'an angel embrace' because he could feel that Yami truly cared for him, loved him and wanted to protect him no matter what, in that moment it was like he transformed his whole self and showed all the emotions he kept inside, felt like he spread his wings and wrap him in them in a warm hug, maybe because no one could see them, Yugi just couldn´t explain it.

The moment felt so magical and good Yugi would almost always fall asleep, forget about everything and after waking up he would feel happy a revitalize.

That was why nearly every fight ended in the bed, Yami was good at avoiding arguments.

Yugi had an idea of why his boyfriend hardly ever showed his emotions.

The second time they met, during the beginning of the tournament season in the Kaiba Corp. Stadium, they shared numbers and emails and after that started talking on the internet.

Yami told him about his childhood; he had lost his parents to a very young age he couldn´t even remember their faces, they died in an airplane crash during a work trip to Egypt, they were archeologists, apparently his family had an ancient heritage, that was why he liked ancient history so much. He had even started studying it at college but dropped it since he didn´t really need it, he had money and fame, a bunch of fans, a fancy car and a luxurious apartment with people who worked for him so he only needed to look pretty and duel.

He was used to a comfortable life since he was a child, right after his parents died his uncle adopted him and took him to the Kaiba mansion where he lived without worrying about money.

Sure the Kaiba kids didn´t lack material things but in return, they were raised in a very strict way, they didn´t have time for games or to slack off, their toys were advanced text books and their friends were harsh teachers.

Knowing that, Yugi almost could explain why Yami was so reluctant to show his emotions and why Seto was so cold and indifferent.

Perhaps he just couldn´t blame him for that.

After uncountable relentless nights of talking through the computer Yugi came to the conclusion that Yami had to finish his college studies and decided to help him, he knew a lot of people who could aid, it wasn´t an easy task and Yami at first was really unwilling to retake what he already had but after months of hard work they both finished their majors.

Sometime after they began their relationship Yugi found a good job for his boyfriend, he could take the place of a recently retired teacher at his university, of course it would be truly different from being the King of Games but it had much more future, at least that was Yugi liked to think.

Oddly, Yami´s cousin, Seto changed the way he treated him after knowing that he had finished college and found a job like that; he called him more frequently and when they met he greeted him and even shook his hand.

To thank Yugi for all he did the CEO of Kaiba Corp offered him a job in a subdivision of his company, certainly it wasn´t Seto himself who offered it, it had been one of his spokesmen.

They had economical stability and wanted to be with each other so badly, the natural thing to do next was to start living together, Yami had to sell his big luxurious apartment and his last model car but they were happy; they slept together, Yugi cooked for Yami and he did the shopping, on weekends they could play games until dawn, watch movies or go out and have fun, life was perfect…or that how Yugi viewed things.

Sure they had fights, that ended in the bed, and neither of them were perfect, Yugi hated how Yami never picked his clothes up or how he used so many dishes or that he could be so self centered, for example when preparing a class or reading he would leave the light of the room on and Yugi would have to sleep in the living room in the couch. He also lost his temper easily, when he couldn´t find his stuff, when the neighbors were plain annoying, when he had a bad day at work, when the internet was cut off, when…

But there were things Yami didn´t like of Yugi, he´d told him that he hated his jealousy, that sometimes he was so sensitive everything hurt him, Yami also hated when Yugi listened to music really loudly, when he fell asleep for no reason or when he always wanted to do things the right way.

"We´re just like any other normal couple" thought Yugi

Maybe it was just the way Yami was, sure it must have been hard for him to leave that way of life, perhaps he missed to be adored, he could miss his fans, the easy money, people working for him, his awesome car and apartment and that things were so much easy.

He would never talk about it of course and Yugi would have to understand that, they had started living together just six months ago so maybe it was just a matter of time.

Also forgetting about a date didn´t mean the world was over, Yugi felt like he was making a big deal of nothing at all.

He parked the car and got out of it, right after that he felt the millennium puzzle hanging near his chest, he remembered that that very same day but two years before Yami called him with the pretext of showing him the ancient artifact he had and no one knew what it was, according to him Yugi would be able to figure out what it was due to his natural ability with games, quizzes and mazes.

Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled it before entering the apartment, he put on his best face and prepared to smile for Yami, that day could get better.

He opened the door to find a really messed house, dirty dishes all over the kitchen, clothes in the living room, empty cans on the floor, undone beds could be seen from where he was standing, it was even worse than when he left and finally there was Yami with his headphones on, in front of the TV, controller in one hand and a bag of chips in the other, his feet on top of the coffee table and the flower base on the floor.

"I just can´t believe this" said Yugi with a terrified look on his face and about to start screaming from the top of his lungs.

Autor´s notes:

That´s all for today folks, I can´t wait for the next chapter because something really bad is going to happen, and I don´t mean Yugi reprimanding Yami.

See you soon, please send your reviews so I can know you still like where this is going and if I should continue ;_;


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a hard and exhausting day of work what anyone could ask for would be to find a nice place to arrive, at least a tidy sofa to take a nap on, maybe some hot tasty food or a relaxing cup of tea, but that would be asking for too much, in any case what Yugi needed to have the instant he opened his apartment door was to find a clean house at least, he also would have loved to see his "loving" boyfriend with a cake, a funny hat and his arms wide open and screaming _Happy anniversary my love!._

He even waited for some kind of text message from Yami when he was at work something like _I´m sorry aibou I´ll compensate you when you come home _followed by a smiley face or a heart icon, which obviously never happened.

Was he asking for too much?

He didn´t think so, many couples celebrate their anniversaries with at least a hug and a kiss, sure some others go as far as to buy presents for each other, go out to have a romantic dinner, some even make cute presents with their own hands.

One could argue that Yugi was exaggerating things up but he had been awaken the night before waiting, worried, for his boyfriend to come home unfortunately falling asleep to wake up and find a carefree Yami peacefully sleeping, sure that wasn´t something to be upset about but then he arrived late to work because he´d cooked a lovely breakfast for Yami with a cute card on top of it, and he hadn´t even noticed.

And what´s wrong with that, many boyfriends forget anniversaries and relationships don't end because of that…not always at least.

The wrong, messed up thing was that the apartment looked like a garbage dump and they had had fights about that so many times because it seemed like only Yugi cared for the sake of their own home and Yami had promised to take part into that.

Yeah that sounded like something to get angry for, but for the younger man the insignificant thing that made Yugi explode was that he was just fed up of being the one to take initiative, last year it had been almost the same; he had to remind Yami about their anniversary when he gave him a Kuriboh plush, the monster in one of his favorite cards, the taller one loved it and offered a _thank you aibou _in return, next day Yami gave him a super rare card, apologized for not remembering and promised to never forget it again.

The sum of all that things together gave Yugi enough strength to yell out loud with a tone none of them had ever heard from the smaller one.

"Ateeeeeem!"

The tremendous noise made Yami jump on his seat, he almost never heard his real name, Yami was the name of the King of Games because the real thing didn´t sound too appealing for fans, the main reason he had changed it was because it reminded him of his parents and his ancient inheritance; the past, which clearly he didn´t like.

He used the name _Atem _only for serious matters such as bank stuff or id´s, Yugi rarely used it and when he did it was for the very same reasons, when something really serious was about to happen…

Yami took his headphones off and paused his game.

"H-hi ai…aibou, you´re earlier…" said Yami with a nervous expression

"_He knows he did something wrong that´s why he´s so nervous, I can´t believe this he´s not 14 years old and I´m not his mother damn it" _Thought Yugi getting angrier and angrier.

"Earlier?" Yelled Yugi completely entering the apartment and slamming the door behind him which almost made Yami jump again "It´s even past my usual hour for god´s sake! Don´t you have notion of time, how long have you been there, why are you wearing you pajamas at this hour, why is the house a mess, why didn´t you call or text or something…"

Yugi paused for a moment to take a breath, he was about to continue when Yami interrupted him.

"Woah little one take it easy, I cannot answer that many question at the sam-" he was also interrupted

"How many times do I have to tell you not to frigging call me little one!"

Something really small broke inside Yugi´s head, he had lost it, he, the shy, timid and peaceful boy was yelling and his face couldn´t get any redder, the first times had been fun and he hadn´t cared, but after confessing Yami that that adjective made him mad because that was how bullies at elementary school called him he had thought he would stop calling him that.

Anyone with a little bit of common sense would have thought that arguing or counterattacking a person who is that mad would have been counterproductive, people act like that when they have bad days or something difficult and upsetting happens to them, the best way to treat them is to talk calmly with them.

Unfortunately Yami was the type of person who easily lose all his common sense when pissed off and on top of that his pride and overconfidence usually showed up.

"Why are you screaming and using that language at me so suddenly huh?" said he with a serious tone and standing up.

"Why? And you dare to ask wh-"

"Answer already you know I don´t like these stupid games"

"Oh and now you are the victim here, as usual"

"Who´s talking about victims huh Yugi?" same thing with the name _Atem _Yami rarely called Yugi by his name, they used nicknames just like other couples use words like love, sweetie, honey etc. "You come here and out of nowhere start screaming and scolding me with lots of question I don´t even know why you´re asking"

"Why again?"

"Stop that, I cannot read your mind you know? I need you to tell me what´s bothering you because I have no magic powers or anything like that"

"You want to know why I am upset?"

Yami crossed his arms and took a palm to his face.

"Just tell me"

"I cooked breakfast for you and left the house well…clean and I come back to see it turned upside down and you doing nothing"

"Ohhh no, this argument again Yugi? I´m on my holidays, I thought I had the right to play for a couple of hours"

"No Atem you´re not on holidays because you aren´t a teenager anymore and I am not your mother to be telling you what you need…must do"

"Turns out I am not on holidays from the job YOU wanted me to get"

Everything could have ended before that sentence as usual, Yami taking his aibou to their bedroom then both of them would have fallen asleep, the morning after Yugi would have told Yami about their anniversary followed by a warm reconciliation and life would have go on.

But the subject had been already mentioned and they were past the returning point.

"So now you´re telling me that I forced you to get the job you´ve told me you love so much"

"I do not need to explain myself, ok?, and I don´t need this" He was about to put his headphones back on and start playing again when Yugi prevented him from doing so taking the headphones away.

"Perhaps that is your problem you never want to talk about how you feel!"

"Because why would I do that? Why would you need to know how I feel?"

"Oh I don´t know…maybe because we are a couple living together?"

Yami hated so much to be scolded, back in the days it was really rare that someone would do that, maybe just his superiors in the Kaiba Mansion and Seto himself. To be scolded and screamed at was one of the top things that made him lost control.

"Fine, you want to know how I feel"

He wasn´t thinking anymore he was mad, almost blinded by rage, Yugi didn´t know but Yami had been planning how to give him his anniversary present, the game hadn´t even mattered, he wasn´t paying attention, he was just thinking how to say the words he wanted to mention, that was why he had lost notion of time and hadn´t had time to do anything else and why he was so nervous when Yugi entered. Now it didn´t matter, all that was in his mind was that Yugi didn´t have any right to be screaming like that…after all they had been through.

"After all I´ve done for you, you simply have no idea of how much I´ve left because of you and yet you come here and complain about stupid, immature things" It wasn´t him the one talking, it was the heat of the moment. Normally Yugi would have chilled out and calmly helped Yami relax, sadly none of them were thinking anymore.

"How much you´ve left? Don´t tell me you´re talking about your oooh so awesome car and your big apartment"

"Don´t do this to yourself Yugi"

"And you dare to call me immature? Perhaps you were talking about the girl who didn´t mean anything for you"

"This is all about jealous isn´t it, if so then yes, yes you are immature"

"Why can´t you even answer a simple question" inquired Yugi at the edge of tears and slightly opening his mouth, he grabbed Yami by his collar and got closer to his face.

"What question?" Yami freed himself from Yugi abruptly and moved his face away to avoid eye contact.

"Do you regret losing your things?" said Yugi feeling somehow defeated and fighting the tears.

"Yes! That´s what you wanted to hear didn´t you?"

Yugi remained silent, eyes and limbs shaking, he felt something cold punched him in the chest but Yami didn´t see him, he was giving him the back so he continued, or the anger continued to say things he didn´t really feel.

"I really didn´t have the need to sell all of that, but you had to come with the great idea that we should start from zero"

"I said that because life won´t be that easy forever Yami!" exclaimed Yugi, a tear rolled down his cheek, he started to feel that that fight needed to end right now, it was too late.

"Easy? You think my life was easy?" Yami turned to face Yugi and although he saw he was crying he was far too angry by those words. "You don´t know a thing about my past, how could you dare judge me?"

"You´re right I know little about you, only because that´s the way you´ve wanted this to be"

"Because I don´t like talking about my past! And you can´t judge me for that, do you really think it was easy for me because I didn´t have economical problems? Just because you had them doesn´t mean everyone should suffer from that"

Yugi never thought Yami would use what he had confessed him to attack him, true he came from a modest family, his father was always on work trips, his mother worked all day so he hardly ever saw her, his grandpa had to take care of him and when he reached adolescence he had to look for part time jobs, he even had to work nightshifts to be able to afford college.

"That´s how life is Yami, do you really think you would have reached something big with duel monsters? Appearance doesn´t last forever, at least now you have a promising career."

"You´re now just repeating what Seto says, at least be original Yugi"

"And at least you stop acting like you are king or something because those days are over, and I´m the immature one? Looks who´s talking"

"Well, I think that´s enough"

"And so do I" he was crying but he had an angry yet determined look on his face

"I am tired of this"

"So do I Atem"

Yami crossed his arms again and looked away.

"I don´t think this was a good idea" he didn´t want to say that out loud, he was thinking that to himself but the words escaped his mouth.

"What? Living together, starting a relationship, what exactly do you mean?"

"I don´t know…"

"Too bad because I do know"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, this was definitely a bad idea, you can keep all your past to yourself I don´t care anymore, and don´t worry for your car and apartment money because we still have it all, it´s intact so you can take it whenever you want it and buy …I don´t know whatever you want"

"As you wish Yugi" he was really tired of all that so he returned to playing and hearing his headphones.

"Fine"

That was the last word that could be heard, Yugi exited the place slightly closing the door behind himself leaving Yami alone.

The sky of Domino City was now covered by gray almost black clouds, then a really heavy storm started, lightnings began to appeared in the sky but Yami was still too annoyed to care.

To be continued…

Autor´s notes

Sorry I had to end this chapter before I had planned because of time and space issues yet I think it turned out pretty decent, I can´t believe I´m updating this soon, it´s just that I cannot stop thinking about this story and I just want to reach the critical part which is soon, so soon!

Thank you all for your reviews and please continue doing so because that way I know that you want this to continue as much as I do.

See you in the next chapter

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The heavy storm continued to strike a dark Domino City, it was around 6 pm and the streets looked almost empty, people who had been walking by were already inside their homes probably under a blanket and drinking something hot to feel warm.

Inside a certain apartment the scene was quite different, an angry former champion had return to playing videogames right in front of the TV, headphones on, all lights off and the awkward shadow of a recent fight was still present.

At least he wasn´t angry anymore he was just annoyed and wanted that day to end already, he couldn´t thing of anything else besides the things Yugi told him, the former King couldn´t help feel like a fool, he thought everything was just perfect and that they were a happy couple hopelessly in love with each other…

It was too good to be true, of course it had to have something wrong, there were always something wrong with everything he did, even when he was the adored and beloved King of Games, a lot of people, maybe everyone, viewed him as a perfect being, he had everything; money, fame, girls,

What else could he ask for?

He had heard people saying that, although almost no one knew that he was unhappy, not sad, depressed or anything like that he just wasn´t happy.

A dark screen appeared on the TV, a bunch of zombies caught his character and the words "You are dead" showed up covered by a reddish tone which looked like blood, it was the tenth time in a row, meaning his attention was somewhere else far from there.

He let the controller fall to the rug and got up from the couch, went to the kitchen and opened the fridge searching for some juice. Right after closing the door a glimpse caught his attention, attached to the door was a small drawing Yugi made not long ago, it was the monster on the card Yami had gifted him, Marshmallon.

He remembered why such a simple thing was there; a week after they moved there Yugi couldn´t concentrate on a presentation he had for work the next day so he started drawing circles on a spare paper sheet, Yami, who was feeling curious as to what his boyfriend could be doing , decided to pass by and saw the tender drawing.

"It reminds me a lot to you"

He felt so moved he couldn´t help start kissing his aibou passionately, they eventually made love and that helped Yugi concentrate, the next day Yami put the drawing on the fridge door although Yugi didn´t like the idea, according to him it wasn´t that cute.

That had been what captivated Yami so deeply, Yugi´s tenderness and innocence.

But now he wasn´t happy with his partner.

He exited the kitchen to avoid seeing that drawing for any longer and took a drink of juice to wet his mouth and gullet, without the headphones the sound of the rain was audible, no doubt it was a storm by now, he came to a realization.

Although he was angry it really didn´t mean they were breaking up and letting everything lose, both of them had a lot of things to work on if they wanted that to keep on going, with a cooler and calmer head he was able to think in a more mature way.

Swallowing all of his pride he dialed Yugi´s cell phone, they needed to talk, he surely didn´t want their relationship to end and if Yugi did he was going to persuade him no matter what, and on top of that the storm was raging more and more, it was undoubtedly dangerous for a boy like him to be outside with such a weather.

There was no response.

"He must still be angry" thought he and stop trying to call him, maybe he needed some more time alone so he decided to call back again in an hour or so later.

A glimpse to the kitchen clock let him know it was 7 pm, exactly one hour had passed since their fight, he was starting to miss his boyfriend already, but there was so little he could do about the situation, he knew how sensitive Yugi was and that he needed more time to return to a calm state.

He returned to the couch, turned the console off and switch to the tv, a news program was on, they were talking about the rain and advised the population to be careful. Trying to look for a gum inside his pockets he found a box he had almost forgotten about, it was Yugi´s anniversary gift.

Two years ago he was alone in his apartment, just like now, he began remembering how it happened.

Something about that strange boy caught his eye since the first time he saw him, after their second encounter they exchanged emails and numbers so they could stay in touch to talk about card games and tournaments, when they started talking through the internet Yami was surprised by all the things he could talk about with this boy, he told him things about his past no one else knew, at least no one else besides Yami himself and his closest family . He even told Yugi about his failed college major, how he had to drop it so he could pursue the dream of becoming the King of Games, how despite what everyone thought he wasn´t happy with all the things that surrounded him as a superstar of Duel Monsters.

He couldn´t explain how but Yugi was special to him, he was different from everyone else, he was already in his twenties and looked so innocent and pure but not in a childish way, he could tell that the boy had passed for difficult times and had matured as a result of all of that.

Later he found out about those difficult things, his parents abandonment, how he had to work for everything he had, the difficulties of making real friends due to his shy behavior, how he had been bullied … life had surely hit him and yet he continued to trust people, have a strong righteous sense and be so tender.

A time came for Yami´s life when he couldn´t think of anything else besides Yugi, he needed to talk to him to feel relaxed and calm, otherwise he would feel anxious, something he had never experienced before, Yugi was his very first real friend and something beyond that.

Yami wanted to hold him at nights, wake up to see his big bright eyes and hug him to smell his warm sweet scent. Apart from meeting online they saw each other once a week when Yami started to go to the same college as Yugi, and that single time was enough for the taller one to memorize Yugi´s scent, he never asked for it but he started to dream with it.

The day came, Yami just wasn´t able to cope anymore with the loneliness of his place, he had to tell Yugi about all the feelings inside him, he needed a reason to talk to him.

The millennium puzzle was his perfect pretext, with a call explaining he had found the item he had told Yugi about they met in a park near the campus…

Yami remembered being nervous like never before, not even against an opponent had he felt like that, they walked around the park, sat for moments on benches and continued to walk until Yami went completely silent, Yugi concerned asked if something was wrong.

Yami shaking and stuttering at moments answered what would change both of their lives forever, something he still remembered as if had happened the night before.

"I´ve come to the point where I cannot hold this anymore to myself …you see…Yugi…you make me feel happy, when I am not with you I feel anxious and…almost depressed, I don´t know how…I…" he took a deep breath, Yugi just stood in the same place shocked with a puzzled glance "…I like you, a lot, not just as a friend…" and gathering all his courage he took both of Yugi´s hands with his and looked him in the eye "I love you Yugi".

What happened next was a bit blurry, he remembered that Yugi looked down and just nodded

"I feel the same" whispered he, blushed and surprised almost crying due to all the emotions he was experiencing.

Yami hugged him with all his strength, so passionately he almost lifted him, and breathed his sweet dreamy scent.

Maybe it hadn´t been the most poetic moment of all times, it didn´t matter it had been the sweetest and happiest time in Yami´s life.

That memory made him forget all his anger and rage, he had to find his aibou immediately and tell him what he had been planning all day, he loved him and that was all that mattered.

Besides Yugi was partially right, his anniversary deserved to be something different, he deserved a romantic dinner, candles, music, a bed covered with roses and…a tidy apartment and a dressed boyfriend, he had forgotten he was yet in pajamas.

As fast as he could he cleaned the whole house, made the bed, washed the dishes, put on something…well not elegant but it was more presentable than his sleeping clothes, he put on a pair of loose jeans and a sleeveless black shirt.

Another look to the clock, 9 o´ clock, it was already dark outside and late to order something to eat, at least he was able to find some candles, the roses on the bed could be left for another time, he wished he hadn´t been so careless.

Shaking with emotion he called Yugi again.

He thought what he was going to say "I miss you aibou please come home, hey little one come quickly I´ve got a surprise just for you, Yugi c´mon we both said stupid things we didn´t mean…aiboooooouuu come back I can´t be without you one more second, if you don´t come I´ll die and…"

His thoughts were interrupted, he was sent to the voice mail.

There had to be something wrong Yugi would never worried him for so long, after that last call he dialed his grandpa and friends, Joey, Bakura, Tristan even Rebecca and his cousin.

No one knew about Yugi but promised to be in touch if anything happened, he didn´t tell them about their fight, he was already feeling oddly guilty.

Ten o´clock and there was no sight of his little aibou, the storm continued and that couldn´t mean anything good he looked through the window and saw nothing but darkness, phone on one hand and a small box on the other, one call after another to Yugi´s phone and not a single response.

Four hours after their fight and Yami couldn´t resist it he had to go out and find his Yugi by himself, although he had no idea of where to go, his boyfriend was certainly not someone who would visit places that are open beyond eleven in the night and he wasn´t with his grandpa or friends.

He was about to leave the place when the phone rang, he ran towards it and grabbed it expectantly hoping to hear Yugi on the other side of the line but a woman´s voice was heard.

"Is it the residence of Mutou Yugi?"

"Yes! What happened where is he?" answered Yami frozen with shock and worried to the extreme.

"Please calm down sir, is there a familiar who I can speak to?"

"No, I am his boyfriend…we live together…where is he?"

"Sir I beg you to calm down, we´re calling from Domino´s Hospital, mr. Mutou was in a car accident, he is now in a coma"

Yami´s limbs fell numb, a small box fell to the ground opening and letting its content out, an engagement ring.

To be continued…

Author´s note:

Ok this is where our story begins, everything before was background and plot, like a first season and this is where the angst starts, be prepared for a sad tale.

Thank you all for your reviews and comments I appreciate all kinds of feedback and hope you continue reading my craziness.

See you in the next chapter

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The storm continued to strike the, usually peaceful, Domino City as a young ruby eyed man was just arriving to the main hospital, it was a miracle he had made It there after driving recklessly under such a chaotic weather.

The last thing he´d heard had been so unexpected, uncalled for and had felt like a stab in the heart, so his reaction was totally explainable, during his way there he hadn´t been able to think at all, or to even feel a thing he only knew that he had to reach that place.

Yami parked his car carelessly and rushed to the entrance, inside he tried to keep running, almost blindly, until male a nurse stopped him by trying to touch his shoulder.

"Sir! Can I help you?" said a young man with glasses and brown hair, by his aspect he seemed to be an assistant, he had grabbed Yami by the shoulder in such a clumsy way that made the former champion snapped out of his trance.

"Aibou! Where?" exclaimed Yami exasperated and hardly making any sense.

"Please sir you have to calm down" advised the young man moving his hands in a calm way trying to help Yami to relax.

"Where is…Yugi Mutou…" panted Yami, he was exhausted from running before "I got a call …from here…"

"I see, could you come with me to the lobby? Let´s look at the arrivals"

Without answering or even talking Yami followed the assistant back to the entrance with clenched fists, cold sweat drops all over his hands and forehead, and an empty mind.

"M, em, em…let´s see, el…em…" the assistant started to look Yugi´s name up on the arrival lists, Yami wanted to punch him in the face although he didn´t know why, of course none of that was his fault and he was acting quite kind, the former champion was trying to control himself with all his might "Em…Mu…Mutou, Mutou Yugi, here it is, he…"

"Where is he!" yelled Yami interrupting and scaring the poor young man.

"I…I´m afraid you can´t see him si-"

"WHAT?"

"Sir, he´s in surgery right no-"

"Surgery! Where, why, how?"

Everyone around them had already started to pay attention, Yami was kicking up such a fuss he was scaring and making everyone nervous, a doctor who noticed the situation approached the scene.

"Misuo san, what seems to be the matter?"

"Uh…this young man here wants to see a patient and…"

"It´s ok boy go finish what you were doing"

The scared assistant walked away immediately without turning around and feeling Yami´s freezing gaze on his back.

"Let me see my aibou" grumbled Yami, his crimson eyes turning into piercing daggers.

"You must be Mr…" started the doctor, a tall middle aged man with some gray hairs "Mr. Yami"

"How do you know my name" questioned he with the same intense glare.

"Oh you were pretty famous back then, my daughter is a big fan of yours" answered the man in a calm tone, but Yami didn´t change his expression.

The doctor didn´t expect anything different though, after a sigh he prepared to notify the young man about the news.

"Please come with me Mr. Yami"

The man guided him to the waiting room, there were a couple of other people with concerned faces.

"Sit down Yami, would you like a coffee? It´s machine coffee so don´t expect anything fancy…"

The kind man only wanted Yami to feel a little more relaxed but the look on his face certainly expressed he just wanted to get to the point.

Although he had talked to dozens of people about their relatives condition, it was still difficult to communicate the bad news, the man massaged his forehead and started talking trying to sound familiar in an attempt to make everything easier.

"Listen…Yugi was in a major car accident, according to first reports and many witnesses he didn´t notice the green light turning to red and a small truck, which lost control due to the storm, hit his car" explained the man omitting several details Yami didn´t need to know, it had been truly a tragic accident "He´s now in surgery but he had to be put in coma to ease the pain" he made a pause to help Yami understand the situation, his look changed from an angry, distrustful one to a vague and lost. He seemed to be in denial.

He continued talking without knowing if Yami was paying attention or not.

"I need to be totally honest with you" he changed his tone to a more serious one "The accident was so severe the other driver couldn´t survive, it´s a miracle Yugi is still alive…but, he´s in a critical state, suffering from third degree burns, several broken bones and major internal damages…he might not survive the night…"

The man in white had seen different kinds of reactions from all of his patient´s relatives, ranging from extreme sadness to violent rage, but this particular young man with crimson deep eyes looked…empty, looking at an empty space and not breathing or making the smallest move, totally different from just minutes ago.

"Mr. Yami?"

"I understand" Yami snapped so quickly he almost scared the doctor "I am going to see him" stated he standing up and not asking for permission or anything like that, as if he believed he could magically cure his partner.

"I understand how you´re feeling and for that I am really sorry but I cannot let you do that, as I´ve told you, Yugi is in a critical state and going through intensive care, you can´t see him right now" seeing the killing glare in his eyes again the man added "But I´ll make sure to let you know when you´re allowed…I strongly advised you to communicate to other family members and be prepared…for the night"

As the man had expected, Yami didn´t react or answer, he left leaving him in the waiting room alone, the other people had almost disappeared, Yami didn´t know when they left or why, as a matter of fact he knew _nothing _in that instant.

That state continued until his cell phone rang, waking him up.

"Sup dude, sorry to call this late, did Yugi show up?" it was Joey Wheeler, one of Yugi´s bestfriends and a close one to Yami.

The ex King of Games explained the situation the best he could, he hadn´t even finish when Joey hung up, he imagined he was on his way to the hospital.

Next thing he did was sit down and take a deep breath, after that he called Yugi´s friends and grandpa, his only close relative, just like the doctor had advised him.

After a few phone calls Rebecca, Joey and Yugi´s grandpa were on their way there, apparently the rest of his friends were traveling abroad, working or study.

Having no one left to call, Yami put the phone in one pocket and just sit there silently, waiting, staring at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them the room appeared to be smaller than before, the air felt heavier and hotter, the whole hospital seemed unreal to him, he barely remembered that, when he arrived, the building was noisy and hectic, but now, it was completely empty and silent, the walls lacked any color, they were covered in white and just that, emptiness surrounded him.

Perhaps he was claustrophobic and hadn´t noticed until that moment, maybe he was losing his mind or probably it was just a nightmare, he didn´t remember how he got there or why he was in that place, it had to be a weird nightmare, there was no other explanation.

He just had to wake up to find himself in his room and Yugi sleeping next to him, the moonlight on his angelical face, he had to lean over a little to smell the sweet scent he adored.

But there was no Yugi, just loneliness…and it was all his fault.

He couldn´t believe it had taken him that long to realize everything was his fault, no one can control the weather, the other driver had lost control and he was also dead. It could have been an accident, but Yami knew he had caused it, if only he hadn´t yelled at Yugi, if only he hadn´t said those things…

Suddenly he remembered how he got there and why, it wasn´t a nightmare and Yugi wasn´t with him, he was in pain, suffering. The realization hit him like a bucket of cold water.

Yami tried to stand up and run to find his partner when a voice called him.

"Yami!" it was Joey who was running towards him, his hair messed, wearing sandals instead of shoes, he must have been ready to go to bed before he called Yami.

The illusion of emptiness from before vanished as fast as it came, even the worried people that were in the room when he entered re appeared.

"Where is he?"

"In intensive care" he was a bit surprised he could remember all the information the doctor had given to him "He went through surgery and the doctor had to put him in coma afterwards" explained he with an extremely serious tone.

"Can we see him?"

Yami made a negative gesture with the head, the blond youngster clenched his fist and suppressed the tears.

"Why Yugi goddammit! Do ya know how it happened?"

Yami explained citing the exact words the doctor had told him, avoiding to talk about the fight they´d had previously.

Joey let himself fall to the couch covering his face with both hand, somehow Yami could tell he was still fighting the tears.

"Joey!" another person appeared, it was Rebecca, she had his hair in a ponytail and was wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans.

Right after her Solomon Mutou appeared and Joey explained to them the situation using Yami´s words, Rebecca started crying in silent while Yugi´s grandpa covered his face with a hand, he certainly looked older than he was.

A nurse all dressed in white entered the room.

"Relatives of Mutou Yugi?"

Yami froze right in the same place, the others stood up immediately and walked towards her.

"Although Mr. Yugi is in critical condition Dr. Suou has given permission to see him, due to his current state"

"His current state? What ya mean?"

It seemed like the blond duelist was the only one that didn´t understand, Solomon put a hand in his shoulder and made a negative gesture, Joey partially understood and his temple shadowed.

Rebecca kept crying in silent avoiding eye contact with everyone in that room, Yami understood the situation but didn´t want to believe a word that woman had spoken.

"Can we see him now?" asked the gentle old man, concern and sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, but you´ll have to enter in pairs and for only fifteen minutes"

Joey was about to say something but Solomon persuaded him, he looked at Rebecca as if indicating her to go with him, Joey looked at him confused who at the same time glanced at Yami, the blond young man nodded.

"Please follow me this way" said the woman in white and the three of them exited the room.

Joey sat next to Yami and both of them kept silent until Joey´s phone rang, he glanced at it, pressed a button and then put it back on his pocket.

"Seto couldn´t come, he´s having a business meeting right now" explained Joey using a rather casual tone of voice.

"Expectable from him."

"I know…he´s been pretty busy"

"It´s the championship season after all"

"yeah"

The silence came back for a couple of minutes until Joey talked again.

"Remember my birthday party? Gosh everyone spent so much time decorating the mansion and when Seto arrived he just kicked everyone out, even me! Ha ha…" he was trying to make both of them relax although it wasn´t working, his face got serious again.

"Listen dude, this looks like an expensive site, it´s all nice and…" started he, looking at the ceiling.

Yami hadn´t thought about it, it wasn´t like it matter to him but Joey was right that was the main hospital of the city and the most expensive one, he had a decent payment and all but everything was going to be expensive nonetheless.

"Uh…you´re right Joey, I´ll see how…"

"Don´t worry about it, Seto wants you to know he´ll be paying for absolutely everything"

"But…"

"You know him man, it´s his way of helping and supporting you…well, us"

Yami nodded as if saying _thanks._

"Yami, we don´t meet that much lately, you´ve got your job I´ve got mine and… you know Seto doesn´t like to do _family stuff _but…" he turned his face to look him in the eyes "You´re like my brother and I love you, you´ve made Yugi so happy…thanks for everything dude"

And after that Joey surrendered and stopped fighting against the tears, he began to cry bitterly, it was more than Yami could take, in front of him was his boyfriend´s best friend crying after thanking him, but why? What could he be thankful for? It was Yami´s fault after all…or that was what he strongly believed.

"Joey…I…"

Yami felt like he needed to confess his guilt but was cut out, Rebecca and Solomon had returned, the blonde girl was now crying loudly and covering her eyes, the tired old man looked even older than before as if he was carrying a heavy weight on his back.

Both Yami and Joey froze and felt a chill down their spines, the nurse announced them it was their turn.

"C´mon man" Joey began walking but the other didn´t move.

"Yami what´s wrong?" asked Yugi´s grandpa and everyone turned to see him.

"I…remembered I had to sign some papers…you know…I didn´t have time when…I arrived"

"What ya talking about? Grandpa can do that, c´mon now man our time´s running"

"No…Joey, it´s really important that I sign those papers"

Yami´s reaction caught everyone off guard, no one could believe it, not even the nurse who had seen how he´d entered so recklessly demanding to see the little man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man!" exclaimed Joey in a loud tone

"Can you not understand I need to sign that!" answered Yami also speaking out

"Calm down you two!" yelled Rebecca positioning herself between both of them in order to avoid a fight. "Yami what the hell happens?"

"Rebecca, why don´t you bring the papers Yami need to sign" stated Solomon trying to calm them, everyone in the room was looking at them "And Joey…you should hurry…"

Joey did as the old man said not before giving a killing glare to Yami while Rebecca exited the room also furious.

The silence covered the room again until Yugi´s grandpa spoke.

"Yami, son…I…I am not going to pretend I understand you because clearly I do not…but…" he sat down tiredly like a heavy rock and continued "no one expects you to be strong…and…" his voice started to break "keeping all that emotions to yourself can´t be healthy…also…"

Silence again, the now exhausted and defeated old man gave up just like Joey had done it, tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"This might be his last night" those were his last words before he started to cry disconsolately and loudly.

Yami´s heart couldn´t resist anymore, he looked serious and quite emotionless on the outside though.

Joey came back with a shadowy look on the face, the once energetic duelist now appeared as if something had drained all his feelings.

"How is he?" asked Yami out of the blue, it hadn´t been him the one who spoke, maybe it had been his inner self.

"How dare you, you´re nothing but a coward!" sentenced Joey with a despiteful glare.

And he was right.

Dr. Suou, the middle aged man with some gray hair, entered quickly right before another fight took place.

"Excuse me, I´m going to need someone to stay here from now and at all times, regarding Yugi´s condition…it might be necessary that one person stays, if anything happens…"

"I´ll be stayi-"

"I´ll do it" Solomon was interrupted abruptly by Yami to everyone´s concern.

"And what happened to those so important papers ya needed to sign huh?" questioned Joey in a distrustful tone, but Yami didn´t answer or react, he was decided to spend the night there and there was nothing that could change his mind, he felt as if something had started to wake up inside him.

"Alright son…"

...-...-...

Yami received all the information regarding the hospital rules and patients´ treatment, he was offered a blanket and a coffee to avoid cold temperatures but he just wanted to get to a particular room. As he walked towards that room, guided by a nurse, something inside him was screaming and wanted to get out. A knot was formed inside his throat.

The nurse kindly reminded him of the rules and all the information he might need, without a response she left him in a dark sterile room.

The time to face his biggest fear had come.

The room was small, it had a TV few centimeters from the ceiling, a large window, a couch for one person, there were several medical tools and machines, and In the middle there was a bed, lying on it was the reason something had woken up inside him.

Yugi was all covered in bandages even half his face and head, almost his whole body except one arm that showed signs of burns, he had one leg, an arm and the ribs area covered in plaster, lots of tubes were connected to his body, nose, mouth, arms, chest…bruises all over his being.

The only noise in the room being a constant _beep _from one of the machines and the sound of the rain against the large window, the lights had been turned off.

"Aibou…" whispered Yami in the dark who had being standing silently in front of the closed door, he snapped and kneeled in front of the bed.

"I am sorry aibou!" tears began to roll down violently, they had been suppressed for so long.

What was the last time he cried? He couldn´t remember, it must have been a really long time ago when he felt lonely and his parents weren´t there.

Yami took Yugi´s almost lifeless hand and cried on it.

"I am really sorry!" yelled he, he didn´t want to be strong, he couldn´t blame anyone but him, denying everything hadn´t worked, getting angry hadn´t worked.

"Please…I love you…" begged he whispering, his sight was nebulous, eyes all puffy, voice broken, strength at its weakest and his heart was shattered, the pieces had fallen to the floor and spread in all directions but he didn´t care about any of that, he was going to cry breaking the promise of not to that again, that had been made to himself a long time ago.

To be continued…

A/N: It´s been a busy week full of work but I´m glad I managed to finish this, thank you very much for your comments and I truly hope you keep reading! Let me know if you´re enjoying this.

xoxo


End file.
